


What's the Opposite of Neutral Ground?

by Percygranger



Series: Womenverse 20in20 Drabble Challenge [13]
Category: Dark Angel, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, POV Erica, heck no she's not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: crossover. Erica and Max meet, causing a headcanon to immediately blossom. These two were meant to be, I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the Opposite of Neutral Ground?

“Who and what the hell are you?” Erica snarled, claws bared and ready.

 

“Nobody important,” Max kept her tone cool.  A quick scan of the area showed no-one around to back either of them up, and Max made a quick decision. Rising from her crouch, she stuck out her hand.

 

“I’m Max. Sorry to tread on your toes. I’m just passing through; don’t want any trouble.”

 

The thump-bump of Max’s heart stayed steady, and Erica stared before cocking her head and clasping the hand, claws still visible. She had yet to look away. “I think that’s a first. Someone apologizing for trespassing on our territory.”

 

“People are rude like that, I guess.”

 

“Still doesn’t answer my question.”

 

Max scoffed, “Now who’s being rude? Just call me a designer mix who’s not supposed to be here.”

 

Erica pulled her claws back in and grinned, “Harsh. You get lost?”

 

“Something like that.”

 

 


End file.
